portal_rpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionspunkte
Rassen Ich weiss das der Punkt der Rassen eher zu einer Weltbeschreibung gehört als zum Standart des Regelwerkes. Dennoch möchte ich hier mal zur Diskussion stellen ob es Sinn macht für Rassen Bonifikationen/Mali zu verteilen, um somit auch eine Wertetechnische leichte Unterscheidung zu erreichen. Mir ist klar das somit bestimmte Klassen-Rassen-Kombinationen gefördert werden. Oder habt ihr schon mal eine Jamaikanische Bobmannschaft gesehen? ;) Ich bin der Meinung das für bestimmte, in einem Fantasysetting häufig anzutreffende Rassen es leichte Veränderungen in den Attributen geben sollte (Nicht über 5 hinaus). Andere Spieltechnisch relevante Veränderungen (Sicht, Warnehmung, Fertigkeiten etc.) sind natürlich auch zu berücksichtigen. Discuss! --Lyndaron 08:03, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Da wir bei der Charaktererschaffung viele Freiheiten geben, was das Umsetzen von Attributen etc. angeht, sind Boni der Art , -1 snnlos. Vorstellen könnte ich mir, daß man pro Rasse einen zusätzlichen Werdegangspunkt mit fester Verwendung vergibt oder Maximalwerte für Attribute gesetzt werden. --Caell 16:27, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Skill-Schulen (geschlossen) Da wir gesagt haben, daß ein Charakter sich über seine Schulen definiert, und die bereits existierende Gift-Schule ohnehin weder Magie noch Kampf ist, folgender Vorschlag: Eine dritte Kategorie von Schulen, die Dinge, die andere als Skill lernen können, zur Schule erhebt und damit die Leistungsfähigkeit der skills erheblich verbessert. Das finde ich jedenfalls besser, als bei der Charakter Erschaffung Schulenpunkte in Skills zu investieren. --Caell 1. August 2008 Ich weiss nicht ob das so sinnvoll ist für jeden Skill eine Schule zu machen. Die Gift-Schule würde ich auch eher streichen und sie einer Diebesschule zuordnen. Wobei die Diebeschule ja aus verschiedenen Fertigkeiten besteht. Ich glaub da müssen wir mal drüber 'live' diskutieren --Lyndaron 12:13, 2. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Topic geschlossen mit der Einführung des Begriffes Stealth-Schulen und der Festlegung, daß nichts Schule sein kann, was andere als skill können und umgekehrt. --Caell 19:51, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Inhaltsverzeichnis Ich habe mir, angeregt durch die Diskussionen mit Alex, noch einmal Gedanken zu einem - DEM - Inhaltsverzeichnis gemacht. Das Regelwerk hier als Wiki zu erstellen ist schön und gut, aber eine verzweigte Netzstruktur lässt sich so unglaublich schlecht vernünftig als sequentielles Lesewerk darstellen. Daher auch hier die Idee vernünftigerweise eine Sequentielle Struktur zu erstellen, so dass eine Portierung dann leichter fällt. Dabei soll natürlich nicht auf Verweise und Verlinkungen verzichtet werden! Als grobe Einteilung habe ich folgenden Vorschlag: Einleitung :Was ist Talport, wie spielt man es, was ist ein Rollenspiel etc. Konzepte von Talport :Im Grunde alle Regeln (Proben, Kampf, Magie, Diverse Tabellen wie Traglast, Reisegeschwindigkeit etc, was wird wie wann warum wieso gewürfelt oder auch nicht Schulen :Konzept der Schulen, Foki, Beispiele, Beispiele, Beispiele Fertigkeiten :Beispiele, Anwendungshinweise, Crafting? Charaktererschaffung :Selbsterkärend Weltbeschreibung :Eine Welt die Spielbar ist auch ein wenig mehr als nur die Stadt wo sich die Abenteurer treffen beschreiben Anhang :Items? Glossar :Glossar halt. Das ähnelt zwar dem wie es derzeit ist, aber vielleicht um das noch einmal klarer zu fassen --Lyndaron 08:56, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Primärschulen und Items Wir hatten uns überlegt, daß jeder Charakter eine Primärschule auswählen kann, die seine Klasse definiert. Dann kann man für diese Schule einen speziellen Gegenstand besitzen/erschaffen, der mit XP verbessert werden kann. Beispiel wäre der Stab eines Magiers, der Licht ausstrahlen kann und mit steigendem Level zusätzliche Eigenschaften erhält. Dann kam noch die Idee, daß alle magischen Gegenstände der Welt auf diese Weise entstehen. Das kann man dann noch weiterspinnen und ganze Abenteuer um spezielle magische Items basteln. Das legendäre Schwert eines großen Kriegers unterwirft sich erst einem neuen Nutzer, wenn er eine letzte Aufgabe erfüllt, die der Held nicht mehr erledigen konnte usw. Um zu verhindern, daß nun nicht alle Schulenanwender ob ihrer Artefakte gejagt werden, wollten wir das so gestalten, daß prinzipiell Items nicht ungewollt frei werden, wenn der Anwender stirbt, was aber bei speziellen Umständen doch geht. Crafting wäre dann ähnlich, also ein Crafter erstellt ein spezielles Item mit seinen XP und gibt das dann frei für den Kunden zur Benutzung. --Lorgod 19:57, 3. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wie wird das beim Craften von Allerweltsgütern? Die werden ja wohl kaum mit xp erschaffen. Und ab wann fangen dann Items an, die freigegeben werden müssen? --Lyndaron 07:33, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ganz klar: Allerweltsgüter werden über eine Fertigkeit hergestelt, die der Charakter dann halt haben muss (haben wir bisher als Fertigkeit: Handwerksberuf glaube ich). Freigegeben muß alles was als "gebundener" Gegenstand der Primärschule entsteht. --Caell 16:22, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Alchemie Mir ist zum jetzigen Stand der Regeln noch nicht klar, als was das umzusetzen sein sollte, aber ich finde die Idee trotzdem gut. --Caell 18:29, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wir sollten uns mal überlegen wozu genau Alchemie gut sein soll, und was es alles können soll. Evtl bietet sich dafür einen Magie-Schule an. --Lyndaron 20:26, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß, das Beispiel wird langsam alt, aber das „Seil in der Flasche” ist so meine Vorstellung: nützliche Dinge, die mit reiner Handwerkskunst nicht zu bewältigen sind, die aber eher mindermagisch sind. Tränke à la +5 auf schweben mir da eher nicht vor, und das Problem mit dem Ausweichen auf eine Magieschule ist, daß wir so gut wie keine Permanenz zulassen... --Caell 20:35, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wobei ich das Seil in der Flasche eher nicht auf Alchemie zurückführen würde sondern auf Bewegung ... --Lyndaron 20:59, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sehe ich dann eher wie ne Schule, die einfach so definiert ist. Damit das dann nicht zur D&D-Magie verkommt (alles muss vorbereitet sein), wäre ich da dann dafür, daß man einfach als Alchimist einen Riesenvorrat Kram mit sich rumschleppt und dann notfalls in der Situation das schnell mixt. Man kann dann davon ausgehen, daß der Alchimist für Kämpfe eine bestimmte Anzahl dynamisch allozierter Tränke benutzen kann (zB 2x ) Seil in der Flasche ist dann halt Move-Fokus der Alchemieschule. Dann muss man sich nur noch überlegen, wie das mit dem weitergeben funktioniert und dann schauen, wie man das mit der Permanenz vereinbart (zB Tränke verlieren schnell ihre Wirkung und müssen immer mit Daueraspekt versehen werden). --Lorgod 08:47, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Levels und oder ohne Stufenaufstieg Ich hab heute in meiner Zugfahrt mal ein Konzept zum Leveling ausgearbeitet. Um es kurz zu fassen: Level sind doof ;) Da aber der Charakter ja trotzdem über die Zeit Erfahrung sammelt und auch durch Üben besser wird hab ich mir folgendes überlegt: Zunächst aber die Überlegung was alles sich verändern kann. Das sind zum einen die Primärattribute, dadurch bedingt auch die Sekundärattribute, die Fertigkeiten und natürlich die Schulen. Zum ersten Punkt, den Attributen. Am mächtigsten sind hier natürlich CR, MR und RR, daher sollte es am teuersten sein, diese Sachen zu steigern, da sie sich auf sogut wie alle Aktionen auswirken (von Skillwürfen abgesehen). Die anderen Attribute folgen meiner Meinung nach direkt danach. Sie sind ein Punkt in Skillwürfen, und lassen sich zur not auch als Ausweichtalent nehmen. Danach folgen die Schulen und als letztes die Fertigkeiten. Wie teuer sollte nun etwas sein? *CR, RR und MR: (Neue Stufe)² x 4 *Attribute: (Neue Stufe)² x 3 *Schulen: (Neue Stufe)² x 1 *Skills: (Neue Stufe)² x 1 Daraus würde sich für ein moderates Leveling eine Verteilung von 5-10 Exp pro Abend ergeben. --Lyndaron 20:59, 5. Aug. 2008 (UTC) In der Regel habe ich aber nur die Hälfte (2-5) verteilt ... ich finde diese Berechnungsvorschrift dementsprechend für die vorliegenden ein wenig hoch, allerdings gefällt mir die Berechnung Quadrat x Faktor sehr gut. Entweder oder Faktor müßten alerdings angepaßt werden. Ich mache mir außerdem Sorgen, daß Charaktere zu lange keine Möglichkeit haben, sich zu entwickeln, obwohl ich einsehe, daß man nicht alle 3 Abenteuer sein steigern können sollte. --Caell 08:07, 6. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gefällt mir sehr gut, ich wäre stark dafür dann die verteilten XP einfach hochzusetzen, das steigert auch die Motivation der Spieler. Da müsste man sich jetzt halt Gedanken machen wofür es gibt. So könnte man je nach Länge und Aufwand des Abenteuers fürs beenden schon mal 1-4 verteilen. Dann für gutes RPG 0-2 usw. --Lorgod 08:40, 9. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Foki vs. Fokusse In den einzelnen Abschnitten wird immer wieder das Wort Foki verwendet. Das gibt es so nicht. Die Mehrzahl von Fokus ist Fokusse. Sollte man mal bei Gelegenheit ändern. --Christian 13:51, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Tu dir keinen Zwang an und fang schonmal mit dem ändern an ;) --Lyndaron 17:53, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Pffft. Ich finde "Fokusse" klingt grausam. Aber bittte. Grammar-Nazi! ;-) --Caell 18:45, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Evtl. ganz abstand von Fokussen nehmen und das irgendwie anders benennen? Im Talislante Regelwerk heissen die ja Modus, da ist die Mehrzahl Modi. --Lyndaron 20:42, 11. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sprüche Aufrechterhalten Ich verstehe das Beispiel hier(unter Aufrechterhalten) so, dass man beispielsweise einen Cone of Fire lange erhalten kann - solange man nichts anderes tut? Ich dachte so an einen Zeitraum von Stunden.... Ist das so? Oder bin ich hier auf dem Holzweg? --88.75.67.53 14:03, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich glaub wir hatten für den Angriffsfokus keinen Daueraspekt vorgesehen. --Lorgod 17:27, 12. Aug. 2008 (UTC) In der Tat haben wir immer gesagt, daß Angriffszauber keine Dauer haben können. Alles andere wäre mit zu vielen Zusatzregeln verbunden, um Mißbrauch vorzubeugen... ich finde diese Lösung elegant, und ein Feuerelementarist kann Flamen herbeibeschwören, die dann aber den normalen Feuerschaden machen, also fehlt das nicht völlig. --Caell 09:26, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC)